Once there was a Man in Parts of Three
by if-llamas-could-fly
Summary: Sam Winchester, soulless!Sam, and Hallucifer walk into a certain Sammy's subconscious. This is that conversation you never knew you wanted until now.


**A/N: Okay so... I don't even ****_know_**** where this came from. I just started typing, and this happened. I've wanted to try something new for a while though, so I guess that this makes sense. Anyway, this is just some random thing that popped up when I was considering the possibility that maybe Sam, Soulless!Sam, and Hallucifer all have a weird-ass conversation that's obviously set somewhere in the first half of Season Seven. It's pure dialogue, because it's kinda like this weird three-way inner monologue. Anyway, **normal text** is for Soulless!Sam, **_Italics_** is for Sam, and** (Underlined) **is for Hallucifer. Everybody get that? Awesome! Enjoy! :) **_~Sammy_

* * *

_**Once there was a Man in Parts of Three**_

Fear is a fault.

_No it's not_.

(Fear's what I have in store for you Sammy, just you wait.)

You're right. It's not a fault, it's a _disease_. It's a debilitating sickness, spreading through the blood, infecting every nerve. Why bother with even having such a ridiculous emotion?

_Fear isn't a sickness. It's a virtue-_

A virtue?! Hah. You really _have_ lost your mind, haven't you? How can Fear be a virtue?

(He _has_ lost his mind. His mind is shattered into a million tiny little pieces. And I'm going to take each one of those pieces, and slowly burn them down to ash.)

_Fear is what inspires courage. Fear is what you feel when you love somebody. If you didn't feel Fear, then you would never defend a life, not your own, and definitely not anybody else's._

(You can't defend yourself from me. I'm _everywhere_. I'm in Hell, I'm in your mind, I'm right beside you. Can you feel the fear?)

And so what if you die? So what if anybody else dies? What does it matter? You live, you hurt, you die, and then you take whatever afterlife Fate decides to throw at you. Fear is crippling. I'd never choose to feel Fear.

_Well that's ironic. As much as you deny it, I know you feel Fear. I know you do. Fear is what keeps you from fading away. It's what keeps you from leaving my mind. You're afraid of what will happen when you let go._

(Why don't _you _let go, Sam? Why don't you just stop trying? You know what to do… just point that gun, and pull the trigger.)

You- you don't know _anything_. You're just _weak, _with all those unnecessary emotions clouding your judgment. I don't feel Fear. I don't feel _anything_. I _can't,_ remember? That's why he wanted _you_, and not me.

_Wait… is that_ _what this is all about? You're jealous?_

What? No. Don't be stupid.

_You know that you're just calling yourself stupid now, right?_

Whatever. I'm not jealous. Especially not over _him_.

_Oh but you are._

No I'm not.

_Listen, you're a part of me, and you're in my head, so trying to lie to me isn't really the brightest move._

(You're just lying to yourself, Samuel. You keep saying that I'm not real but you _know_ the truth. You know what kind of pain awaits you.)

I'm not lying.

_… Uhuh…_

… Okay, _fine_. I'm not exactly… _happy…_ that he wanted _you_. I mean, _I'm_ his brother too! I'm still Sam. But _no_, he just wanted _you_ back. All he ever said was how he just _had to_ get our soul back. I made sure that he kept away from 'the life' for a _year_. I wanted him by my side, fighting along with me, but I didn't drag him back to the hunt. Because I thought that he was _happy_. I figured that it was better that way. I did everything I could to be more like _you_, so that he could have the brother that he wanted. I just wanted to be Dean's _Sammy_, okay? But I can't be. Not as long as you're here.

(You won't be here for long. I'll get you back, bunk buddy.)

_So… what? You're hanging on here because you want to get rid of me? You know that you can't, right? I've got my soul now, and I really doubt that I'm going to lose it again_.

Yeah, I know you won't lose it, but that doesn't mean that you won't _lose it_. I mean, you've got the devil running around in your head and wreaking havoc. There's only _so_ long that a soul can hold out. And right now? It's looking more and more like it's going to give out soon. And when it does, you'll retreat, and I'll be there, ready to take over.

_That's your tactic? Wait until I go crazy, and then stage a mutiny? Does not having a soul affect your intelligence? Because that is, without a doubt, the most insane thing I've ever heard. And I've spent most of my life listening to Dean's plans. You have to know that Dean's going to realize. I mean, you really think that he's going to be okay with having a soulless bastard for a brother?_

Pretty soon, he's not going to have a choice.

_I'm not going to give up; I'm not going to stop fighting. Never. So you go ahead and keep planning it out, but I swear, it's not going to happen. I'll keep fighting. For Dean._

(Oh, you'll try, Sam, you'll try. But you won't succeed. Because in the end, you _will_ come back to me.)

I guess that we'll just have to see, won't we?

_Don't bother holding your breath._

(Hey, Sam. Sammy. Samuel. Sam. Want to see me set fire to Dean's hair?)

_… would you just shut up and stop?!_

(You're right. Flames aren't really his style. Hmm… I know! Let's try meat hooks!)

* * *

**A/N I just... Okay, I have no excuse. Let's all just laugh at how random I can get. Ugh. Anyway, leave a review, and let me know if you like this strange excuse for a story. Reviews are muse-fodder! :) **_~Sammy_


End file.
